


You're Not Alone

by Avanalae



Category: xxxHoLic
Genre: Bargaining, Gen, Implied Relationships, Pre-Relationship, Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 03:24:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20382880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avanalae/pseuds/Avanalae
Summary: Watanuki is still relatively new to being the shopkeeper, but he figures he's doing well. But it's lonely work in some ways, though he is often reminded that he isn't actually alone.He wonders how long it will last.





	You're Not Alone

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr on April 2013.
> 
> Spoilers for events past chapter 155 or so. Also, a cookie to the person who guesses the other manga I read.

A breath-

A release.

Another and another, smoke curling in the cool autumn air, forming intricate and beautiful patterns.

A sigh and another sliver of smoke.

Mokona, acting somewhat out of character, quietly comes up to the beautiful man’s side.

“Maru and Moro want to know when you’re coming to bed.”

One last breath and curl of smoke and the man puts down the ornate pipe. “Is it really so late?”

“It’s nearly 1 in the morning…”

“Ah, I see. Tell them I shall be in bed soon.”

Mokona stays for a moment more, staring up at the man, before finally leaving.

Kimihiro Watanuki taps the ashes from the pipe and cleans it - he should call the Kiseruya sometime soon. Setting it away, he goes to his room. It’s silent, Maru and Moro likely have gone to their own rest, and that’s fine.

He strips away his clothing, sparing a second to relish the flow of the fine fabric. He pulls out a jinb­ei and slides it on before parting the curtains to his bed.

Mugetsu lies on one of the pillows, curled up and asleep.

A smile comes to Watanuki’s lips. The kudakitsune must have been waiting for him as well. He felt a little bad now.

Even now, it’s easy to forget how many are there for him.

_

There is an unusual creature standing outside of the wards. 

Now, that would be something not to be considered odd under normal circumstances…

But even to Watanuki this was unusual.

“I believe this is the first I have seen of your kind,” he speaks, raising his tea cup to his lips and taking in a sip.

The man who is not truly a man bows outside of the entrance to the shop. Watanuki observes him from where he sits on the verandah. “I am not surprised, Tenshu. My kind do not normally have need of your services.”

Watanuki sets down his cup and tilts his head curiously, “And yet here you are.”

The man looks up, eyes flashing a bright blood red cut by a slit of a pupil, “So I am.”

_

Watanuki gently rubs the marks on his neck in an attempt to sooth them, but only succeeds in making himself wince.

“Tsk. What a troublesome customer.”

Maru and Moro walk quickly through the open door of the sitting room, nearly attacking him with their hugs.

“Are you alright!?”

“Are you alright?!”

“Maru-“

“-and Moro-“

“-were so worried!”

“Ah, it’s alright. I’m fine,” Watanuki lets them cuddle him, softly petting their hair in comfort. “Don’t worry.”

“B-But you’re hurt!” Moro looks up with teary eyes.

“He hurt you!” Maru’s eyes spill tears.

“He did, but it’s alright. I admit I had not been properly prepared for it, but it worked out. I promise I’ll be alright.”

“You promise?”

“Promise?”

“I do,” the shopkeeper smiles and brushes his fingers over their cheeks to wipe away tears, “Now then, shall we get started on dinner? I was thinking of yakisoba.”

“Yeah!” The girls jump up.

“With pork?” Maru grabs his left hand.

“Lots and lots of it?” Moro grabs the other.

Watanuki gives a chuckle, “Sure. But I’ll be adding a bunch of cabbage, too.”

“Aww!”

_

“Oi.”

“Oi yourself,” Watanuki sighs a puff of smoke at the intruder.

“What happened?”

“Seriously? Was it Maru and Moro? I swear,” Watanuki scowls, “It’s just a little scratch. It’s fine.”

“Hn,” the annoyingly tall man strides up to where the smaller is lounging. “Let me see.”

“What? Why should I –HEY!” Watanuki swats at the man as large hands tug at his kimono, “Doumeki!”

Doumeki nearly pins the man down and succeeds in exposing the marks on his neck. “This is worse than Jorougumo’s visit.”

Watanuki huffs and pushes the other man away, only managing a good handful of centimeters, “Like I told Maru, Moro, and Mokona, I am fine.” He pushes again and this time Doumeki allows it. “Sheesh,” he runs a hand through his hair and stands up. The pipe is emptied and placed on its stand swiftly.

“…I see.”

Watanuki huffs and walks out of the room onto the veranda.

Doumeki stays where he is standing, staring at the elegant man before him. The beautiful man who has a hard time caring for himself and understanding his limits.

Still, though, he has gotten better at that.

But Doumeki still felt the need to worry about the man.

“Oi.”

“Ugh, what?”

“I want tea.”

_

Watanuki turns the cup in his hands, watching the saké swirl gently with the movement. His eyes turn up to look at Doumeki, who is sitting across from him, absorbed in the snacks he had convinced Watanuki to make.

The stoic man was one of the constants in his life – someone he could rely on to support him and be there. Maru and Moro were the same, but not quite. They were more like a part of him or perhaps the little sisters he never had. But Doumeki…

Shizuka Doumeki.

Such an odd man. How had Watanuki not scared him off long before now?

Why was he still here?

Heterochromatic eyes slide closed.

They are connected – to some extent – that is true. Yuuko managed to pound that into his head before she died. And many others told them how good friends they must be.

But that didn’t explain anything to him.

He sighs, wishing the answer would stop evading him.

He opens eyes to look straight into unblinking golden brown eyes.

Watanuki blinks, “What?”

Their staring match continues long enough to irk the kimono-clad man into furrowing his brows in irritation.

“…Nothing.”

He scowls.


End file.
